


Water Fright

by SmolShampoo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance Mermaid AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-29 21:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10144079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolShampoo/pseuds/SmolShampoo
Summary: "Lance, hugs aren't usually supposed to last this long you know."I felt his head nod against me. "I know that but I'm pretty sure I'm stuck. Help get me back in the water? Please?"I sighed. How did he even manage? I'm starting to think he was more like a dolphin that barely gets on land, and is somehow magically stuck. Or maybe that's whales or sharks. I was never too keen about learning about marine life.I awkwardly wrapped one of my arms under his tail. It was kind of soft but yet rough at the same time. I stood up, holding Lance in my arms bridal style. I walked forward a few steps before attempting to toss him back into the water.However he kept his grip on my neck pulling us both down onto the ground.Me on top of him.Our faces dangerously close





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So this is my first time posting things on this site so like bear with me if updates are slow. Hopefully they will be pretty quick though? Dunno my bros just enjoy the story.

I sighed walking around. I was completely lost, there's no way around it. I'm lost and my phone and GPS was dead. I parked my motorbike by a bridge and hopped off sighing again. I hated bridges and I know I didn't cross one getting here. This was supposed to be a quick simple test run with the bike and now I'm lost. I'm never going to hear the end of this from Pidge and Matt. I sat on a rock looking out at the water. I pulled my knees closer to myself as if the water would jump up and bite off my feet, even though the edge of the water was far away.

I was about to leave and hopefully get a map when I saw a dark figure in the water. Upon looking closer it seemed to be a brown skinned boy. I climbed down the rocks stepping onto the sandy beach below. "Hello? Uh hey if you're over there could you uh-" It was hard to tell but it looked as if they didn't have any clothes on. "Uh maybe put on some clothes and come help a guy out?" I watched the head disappear behind the rocks and suddenly pop up in front of me in the water.

"I don't need pants, I'm a mermaid." He looked slightly offended while saying this. Seeing him up close I noticed he had brown hair a bit darker than his skin. He also had odd fin type things where his ears should be. They were a blue and almost seemed to glow in the small amount of sunlight That's when it hit me.

"Wait a mermaid?" I almost couldn't believed it, but I suppose maybe that's how he got here so quickly? Does that mean other mythological creatures exist as well? Does that include aliens?

He quickly gasped covering his mouth and disappeared back under the water. Shit this guy...fish...man...person...they are my hope in getting some help.

"Hey come back! Look I promise not to tell anyone about you I just need some help please." I stepped back feeling the water hit my shoe slightly. I felt my heartbeat speed up slightly. Okay so no going that close to water that's fine, beautiful, and great. I for one, am perfectly fine with staying away from the water. I gasped falling back  onto the sand, feeling the water hit my face. It left a slight tingling feeling, a mix between being burned, and being covered in ice at the same time.

"You promise not to tell? Oh hey are you okay?" He tilted his head looking slightly concerned.

I sat there for a moment recollecting myself. After I slowly counted to ten and stopped hyperventilating I answered."I- uh yea I'm fine. And yeah I promise."

"Cool! I'm Lance by the way!" He extended his arm out for a hand shake but there was no way in any place I was getting close to the water again. So instead I nodded my head towards him. "I'm Keith. I'm also lost. Uh do you happen to know the way back to Adams?"

He probably didn't. I mean, he was a mermaid and Adams wasn't anywhere near water so...

"Oh yeah I heard people saying it like 20 miles back that way. You live there I'm assuming?"

I nodded standing up, making my way back to my bike. I wasn't in much of a hurry I suppose I just wanted to get as much distance between me and the water as possible.

"Hey!" I turned around looking back at Lance again. I slightly regretted it since just looking at the water sent chills up my spine. "Do you think maybe you could come back tomorrow or something? Like it kinda gets lonely here and like ya know." He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

I nodded despite my brain screaming desperately to do otherwise. "Yeah, sure, why not." I was just digging myself a bigger grave. But none the less Lance seemed happy. He smiled and waved, before diving back into the water with a splash that made me wince. I sighed climb back up to my motorbike. Why did I agree to that, I want nothing more than to drive away and never come back. But somehow I felt guilty just thinking about leaving Lance alone. I sighed and decided to think more on it at home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter 1 :3  
> I know its small and it sucks but like I'm trying here.  
> Also I suck at place names so like if you have town names and stuff that you would like to share that would be beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on my usual rock waiting for Keith to return like he promised. It was a little past noon though and he still wasn't here. Did he stand me up? I was about to give up on waiting for him when in heard a familiar sound from near the bridge. 

I pushed myself back into the water, then swam towards the shore seeing a familiar black haired boy with a red jacket. Keith actually came back! He came very late, but I guess better late than never, right? "Hey you came back! What took so long?" I yelled while watching him carefully make his way down the rocks. He walked up to at least five or more human feet away from the water.

"I got lost." He replied while sitting on the sand in front of me. I was starting to think this was something that happened a lot. I laughed and he looked some what offended. "Its not funny! You try driving around I circles until a cop pulls you over because they think you're on drugs!" 

I could help but laugh more. I knew some people on these "drugs." They would often do stupid things like almost drown or go swimming during a storm. I have decided to help each of these people since they don't seem to remember what happens after the drugs wear off. The usually just end up waking up with a confused expression the shrugging and walk away.

"Maybe you are 'tripping' and that's why you can see a merrrrmaid." I wiggled my fingers in front of his face. He simply tilted he head and glared. "Fuck off, Lance." 

I turned around so my tail was in his face. "Kinda can't do that ya know."

"Oh great you're a smart ass too." He rolled his eyes but he had slight smile on his face.

"Yep and drop dead handsome too." I smirked as Keith blushed turning his head muttering something under his breath. 

"Oh hey you came all this was to a beach twice, and you still haven't gone swimming yet." I swam back a bit.

He stared at the liquid in front of us, as if it would jump up and tear his face off. "I...Uh..." I patted the water slightly. He flinched slightly at the sound of the splash.

"Come on the water's fine! And I'm not just saying that because I live in the water. Well actually it might be a little but cold, but you'll adjust." 

He shook his head. "I uh I don't have any swimming clothes. I don't want to ruin these ones." He stuttered slightly while talking and seemed to grip the sleeves of his jacket tightly. 

"Well just take them off then. It won't bother me." In fact, I'd kinda prefer it. After all, it is kinda awkward being the only one naked in a conversion. Though I suppose I'm only half naked since I cant wear pants.  
Looking at his face he still seemed uncertain. "No one comes down here this late anyway, you know. So you don't have to worry about that." I wasn't entirely certain if I ment in the day or in the year, but both were true. I sighed swimming closer again. I grabbed his hand giving him a welcoming smile. I slowly started dragging towards the water, being sure not hurt him."Come on-" 

"NO" he yanked his hand back and backed up a few steps as well. His breathing was heavy and he held his arm closer to his chest. He had a face of pure fear and panic. "No. Look I'm sorry, I just-I...I have to go." He turned around and made his way back up the rocks. 

"Keith!" He just kept climbing up the slope. "Look I'm sorry okay I didn't mean it!" I started panicking when he reached the top. "I'll...See you tomorrow... Right?" My voice was weak and it made me wince slightly. He probably couldn't even hear me. There was no reply at all, and it filled me with an overwhelming sense of emptiness. I sighed swimming back to my rock. I could clearly see him from there. He didn't even turn his head as he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooo Chapter twooooo  
> FyI I have at least five chapters written so far so if updates start to become slow after that I apologize.   
> For now I'm trying to post a chapter a day.  
> Also if you hadn't noticed I tend to switch p.o.v. per chapter so that's a thing.


	3. Chapter 3.

I felt terrible for leaving Lance like I did but I was panicking and I just wanted to be anywhere but there. The creature was great and clearly need a friend, and here I was just leaving him alone for my own selfishness. I'm a horrible person. Stupid aquaphobia.

 

I walked into my room to see a younger figure sitting in front of the television, a game controller in hand. "Pidge why are you in my room?" I asked while placing my jacket on the back of a chair.

"Shiro and Matt are out. They said I should wait here until you got back. Something about being too young to be alone all day. Where were you anyway?" They didn't even look up from their game.

I sat down next to them, watching them smash buttons furiously. "I was out." I wasn't about to break the promise of keeping Lance a secret. And Pidge wouldn't believe me if I said I was at the beach. But that did bring up a good point. "Hey Pidge. Do you remember where that therapist that I went to a few months ago is?"

They paused the game and turned to look at me. "Keith. If you are thinking of locking yourself in your room and not taking a bath again I will personally drown you. I will literally fill up the bathtub and call a funeral home right now. Just give me the word."

"What? Pidge no. I-well I was just thinking... Maybe it would be nice if I could get over my aquaphobia the rest of the way?"

"Well its going to cost money. The only reason your parents paid for it before was because you were depressed and smelled like burning garbage. I'm half certain they were about to drown you as well." This kid was harsh, but I supposed it was true. That was a rough point in life. "But I could ask Matt and we could have a water balloon fight. That could potentially help right?" They were back to playing the game.

"Or you could scar me even further and I could go back to my 'shower strike.'" They made a face and weakly punched my shoulder.

"What brought this up anyway? Are you like seeing someone and like they live on water or something like that? Just don't go to their house. Problem solved."

Well I mean he lives in water. I shook the thought away. I technically wasn't _seeing_ Lance. Well not like _that_ anyway. "No nothing like that. I just thought it would be nice. I mean what if you guys want to go to a water park someday? I'll have to stay home."

"Keith. We literally have never gone to a water park. Why would we start going now?"

"Theoretically Pidge. Or what if we have to take a boat somewhere or something."

"And when that happens aliens will invade earth or the Apocalypse will start. Keith you're fine having your water freight. But if you are seeing someone-" "

I'm not."

"I know just the shirt you should wear."

"Pidge no." I watched them walk over to my closet and pull out a rainbow shirt with a small grey alien on it. "Pidge you're dead to me."

They pouted, still holding up the shirt. "Come on this is the best gift I've given. Its out of this world." They raised their eyebrows at me.

I glared back at the small teen. "The only reason I haven't burned that yet is because you would just flood my closet with ten more."

"You, Mr. Emo, are no fun at all. Shiro wears his shirt." They were talking about the stupid shirt with the pansexual flag colors and a pan on it.

"Shiro is a pushover. That and I don't think he ever wore it out in public. Also stop going through my closet."

Pidge shrugged at tossed the shirt at me. "I think we have crossed the point in this friendship where I'm aloud to go through your closet. Unless you want to chill in here and decide on when to come out."

"So we have stooped down to coming out jokes now?"

"Keith we have been lower than those jokes for years now. Keep up. Oh hey this is cute, why don't you wear it more often?"

They held up a white shirt with a picture of the Loch Ness Monster on it. "I have the same one in black now. If you can find it you can keep that one." It was kinda nice though, with Pidge being here I felt a lot less guilty about running off.

"Well I found the black shirt so this one is officially mine. Also I found this gem in here." I glanced over seeing pidge hold up a shirt that had "What in Tarnation" written on the front of it.

"Burn that and anything that goes along with it."

"Hey its not our fault you came from Texas. You had a southern accent when you were younger too, according to Matt."

"I had some rough years okay?" I felt less guilty but damn this kid is cruel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is alternatively titled: Going Through Keith's Closet Because I Like Pidge, Domestic Shit, and Bad Jokes.   
> Also the "What in Tarnation" shirt was my friend's idea, since she bought one for herself.   
> Also I might do a random chapter on Keith's shower strike just for the hell of it at some point.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You will get to learn what The Accident™ is sure enough. I have it written out already I just need to figure out where to place it.   
> But yea. Shiro and Keith are adopted brother 'cause that is the best. No one can tell me otherwise. Also Allura here now. Yay :3

I woke up in a fairly decent mood. For almost having a heart attack yesterday, that is. Also Pidge had continued to mock the fact that I was Texan.

I had decided to confess to Lance that I had hydrophobia and see what to do from there on out. I don't feel like that would go well since Lance kind of lives in the stuff that i was terrified of. I stood up stretching and looked out the window. "You have to be kidding me." I watched the rain run down the window bringing wet streaks with it. It was pretty sight if you aren't scared of the water. I sighed and made my way downstairs.

"Hey kiddo. You okay? You look kinda down." I glanced over at Shiro who sat at the table with a glass of milk and a plate with toast on it. I sat down across from him grabbing a slice off his plate and pointed to the window.

"Its raining."

"Well it's not like you were going anywhere today anyway." Except that I was. "That and there is someone I want you to meet. But your going to have to promise to be a good brother and not tell them every single horrible thing that has happened and drive them away."

I shrugged taking a bite of toast. "The last person was worse than Matt was. And relationship was terrible. I was doing you a favor."

"Keith you told them ever detail about my arm being cut off. I almost threw up. No one enjoyed that."

I shrugged again." What's this new person like anyhow? You're a pretty bad judge of character after all."

"Well first off she, her pronouns. She's a person of color. And she has white hair. And I'm not _that_ bad of a judge of character."

  
I pointed to the small tuff of white hair on Shiro's head. "You'll match."

  
"Heh. I suppose so yeah. Just don't creep her out okay?" He looked hopeful that I would listen. Which depending on a mixture of my mood, and whether this person is worth not creeping out. And my mood is not in it's top form.

  
Before either of us could say anything else there was a knock on the door. Usually I would get up and see who was outside with my brother, but it was raining. Still. Hasn't changed from the last time I said it. I heard voices by the front door, then foot steps coming towards the kitchen.

Before long Shiro appeared again, and next to him a tall white haired girl with tan skin. I'll give Shiro credit this time, she was quite pretty. Lucky for him, I was gay and wasn't interested.

  
"Hello you must be. Shiro's brother, Keith. I'm Allura. Its nice too meet you." She stuck out her hand and Shiro had a look on his face saying "please make a good impression."

  
I shook her hand and gave her a smile. "Its nice to meet you too."

  
Shiro practically let out a sigh of relief. "Here make yourself at home." He gestured to the living room. As she went to sit down Shiro glanced back at me."Well?" I nodded giving him a thumbs up. He smiled before going to take a seat next to her.

  
They sat talking for a while and I would sometimes join in the conversation. I couldn't help but let my mind wonder to Lance. He probably thought that I hated him and would never come back. He probably was sitting on his rock all alone with no one to keep him company. He probably never wanted to see me again. I felt and odd pain in my chest and decided to listen to Shiro and Allura's instead of thinking.

  
"So how did you end up getting that replacement arm anyway?" Both me and Shiro went rigid. "Oh I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked I was just curious and- I'm sorry." She looked down probably feeling slightly ashamed. It hadn't been the first time, and won;t be the last that people ask it.

  
"Its fine, you didn't mean anything of it." Shiro placed and hand on one of hers and offered her a friendly smile. He's too soft.

   
"I'm going to go get a drink." I said standing up leaving the room. Shiro wouldn't tell her about the accident if I was still in the room. Even though I was still in one piece, somehow it effected me the most mentally. I sighed and let my mind wander back to Lance again. The fact that he probably just swam around all day was just a disappointing thought. I sighed and made myself a cup of coffee.

  
God, I hope it doesn't rain tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

I always loved the rain. I mean it might be because I live in water, but still. Yet somehow today the rain seemed different, more depressing almost. I sighed. Keith hasn't shown up again. But its raining, and its still early so anything could happen.

  
But yet again, he did run off because of me. Maybe he hated me now. He probably did. He must hate me. That's why he hasn't come back still.  
I perked up at the sound of footsteps, however it wasn't Keith.

  
"Hey Lance I brought some blueberry muffins for a rainy day snack. What do you think?"

I smiled at the person walking towards me. I had been friends with Hunk for a few years now and he always brings "baked goods" since there aren't any underwater.

  
"Alright! Muffins are the best!" I grabbed one out of his hands as he took a seat on the sand. He laughed slightly before taking a bite of his. "So," he swallowed the bit of muffin in his mouth. "What have you been up too? Other than swimming and playing pranks on beach people."

  
I shrugged. "Not much. Oh I met this one guy actually." I smiled thinking back to Keith.

  
"Oh really? What's he like?" Hunk tilted his head slightly to the side.

  
"Well he's kinda pale kinda short Maybe? Its hard to tell sizes when you're in the water. For all I know he could be the tallest human in the world! Oh! And he also has this stupid looking haircut. Its kinda like business in the front, but party in the back. You get it right?"

  
"Is it a mullet?"

  
"What's a mullet?"

  
"This." Hunk pulls out his "phone" showing me a picture of a hairstyle that Keith had.

  
"THAT'S IT!"

  
"Your kidding right you actually became friends with a mullet guy? How old his he?"

  
I shrugged. "He seems to be around the same age as us. I dunno. He only came by twice."

  
"Well tell him the mullet died in the 80's. And that its dumb. Also he only came by twice?"

  
I nodded resting my head on my hand. "He got lost the other day and need directions and we hung out yesterday too but-" I strayed off remembering why he left early. Well maybe it couldn't be considered early since he showed up pretty late to begin with, but still.

  
"But what? Did something happen?" I shrugged again.

  
"Well I tried to get him to go swimming, but he kinda freaked out, and then he ran off, and he hasn't come back, and I'm trying to think of reasons why, but I just keep think that he hates me and that I'll be alone forever and-" I could feel tears starting to form at the edges of my eyes. I ignored them and attempted to just blink them away.

  
"Woah, slow down. I'm sure there is a perfectly logical explanation as to why he didn't show up. Like for one its raining. No one likes the rain. Well you do, but you live in water, so it doesn't count. Or maybe he got busy today. And maybe he doesn't know how to swim. Not everyone is part fish after all. I'd give you a hug to comfort you but, you know, water is in the way."

  
I nodded slowly. Hunk was probably right. I mean I don't even like being the rain that much. I mean I do, but swimming in it sucks. The water gets all worked up and its just more unnecessary work. I sighed. Even being reassured by Hunk didn't help much. My brain was still filled with things like "what if he doesn't come tomorrow either?" But I pushed those thoughts aside and smiled at Hunk.

  
"Thanks Hunk. You're a great friend you know that right?"

  
He smiled rubbing the back of his neck slightly. "Aw, thanks Lance. And don't worry. If this guy is really your friend he'll be back."

  
"I hope your right buddy."

I also really hope it doesn't rain tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want muffins now. How much do you want to bet Hunk makes the best muffins? He is such a pure bean.   
> Also like he's so chill with just helping out his fish buddy.   
> Let Hunk hug the fish 2k17.


	6. Chapter 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry I haven't updated recently >.<   
> I got really busy and then just wanted sleep forever.  
> But I'm really thankful for all the comments and kudos so far!

I was happy to wake up to the sun shining through my window this morning. I was also happy to see the beach and the water, which I suppose is one step closer to getting over my aquaphobia. I'm not sure exactly when i stopped shuttering at the sight of water, but I was great full non the less. It meant I could spent more time with Lance.

I climbed down the rocks and started walking towards the water. Lance popped up out of the water close to the shore."You came back." He seemed slightly confused.

Oh god he hates me. "I, uh, yeah. It was raining yesterday so I couldn't come." I took a seat on the sand trying too look anywhere but at Lance's face.

"Ah yeah that makes sense. I guess i just kinda panicked when you ran off like they the other day." I looked over at Lance. He looked kinda relived. Maybe he didn't hate me after all? Which is good I guess. I think its a good thing anyway.

"Yea I'm sorry about that. Speaking of which I uh, have something to confess."

"Wow Keith, a little early to confess your undying love for me. We only met a few days ago!" This smart ass. "I mean I'm not sure if I'm up to a relationship yet."

"Shut up you idiot. I'm not in love with you." 

He placed his hand on his heart. "Wow. Harsh. I cant believe you would just kill a mermaid, you monster."

" You never shut up do you."

"I  like to think my voice is one of my many beautiful traits. Along with my personality and looks" I rolled my eyes, but in all honesty his voice was pleasant to listen to. Then again weren't mermaids a creature that lured in sailors with their voice? Oh wait maybe that was sirens.

"Anyway before you rudely interrupted. I was going to say  that I ran off because I have aquaphobia." I sat waiting for him to replay. He just blinked a few times. "You know aquaphobia, water fright, the fear of water?" 

"Agua anxiety?"  Lance chimed in tilting his head slightly.

I shrugged and sighed slightly. "I mean you could call it that too I guess. But no matter what you call it, it's preventing me from both being friends, and hanging out with you."

Lance furrowed his eyebrows together as if he was trying to think of a solution to fix this. "Well, you can get over it right? I mean like conquering fears is something you humans can do right?" He looked hopeful, almost desperate.

"I suppose. But it would take a lot of time and patience."

"Well we better get started then!" Before I could ask what he meant by that, he dove into the water. It was a few minutes before he came back up with a weird shell in his hands.

"A special magic shell is going to help me, how exactly?" It seemed a little fishy in all honesty. Damn I've been hanging out with Pidge way to much. Their bad jokes are rubbing off on me.

He didn't answer. Instead he just put shell to his mouth and blew into it. A small round blue bubble popped out.

"A bubble." I said watching it float slightly in front of me. It didn't seem like a natural soap bubble and it had a odd blue tint to it.

"No one is scared of bubbles. And they have water and will slightly splash you so progress, right? Look I'm making this up as I go, so just pop the damn bubble, Keith."

I rolled my eyes poking the bubble with I index finger. I flinched back as it popped. It sprayed water that almost seemed like sea water, or something. A few drops sat on my hand and it sent chills up my spine.

He smiled before blowing a few more bubbles. Each bubble got my hand more wet. The water gave both a sensation of burning and freezing at the same time. But it didn't seem to have much of a effect otherwise. I didn't have the heart to tell Lance though. As far as he knew he was being a hero and helping me get over my deepest fears. I think I'll just let him keep this up honestly.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have added a description thingy ( I think I honestly have no clue how this site works.)   
> However if you've read everything I have so far you will notice that parts isn't in any of the chapter yet.   
> That's because I'm multiple chapters ahead again and that part is from Chapter 11 (If i can count correctly.)  
> So yeah.  
> You're welcome

I was starting to run out of breath from blowing bubbles for the boy in front of me. But I didn't want to stop.

Keith seemed to be having such a nice time after all. He wasn't smiling exactly but his eyes shown with a odd sense of joy. I couldn't help but wonder when the last time he had fun like this was. Each time he came by he seemed troubled, first by being lost, then with a fear of water.

But now he seemed content sitting in the sand popping bubbles. Ever once a while one would float close to his nose and he would lean back before poking it. I couldn't help but noticed how adorable he was. Even with the stupid haircut.

"If you wanted to take a break you could've asked." I snapped back to reality noticing that Keith had popped all the bubbles surrounding him. He sat staring at me, the sparkle of joy still in his eyes.   
"Oh yeah sorry about that I kinda ran out of breath. You really know how to take someone's breath away huh." I winked giving him a small smile. Smooth Lance.

He just rolled his eyes and laid back on the sand. He stretched his arms above his head causing his shirt to rise, allowing his stomach to be slightly exposed. I felt a small blush rise to my face. "Honestly are you like this all the time? And I mean a constant smart ass, before you ask." He turned his head when I didn't reply. "You okay? Your face is all blue."

"I,uh, yeah. I'm, uh, just gonna put this back." I pointed to the bubble shell before diving under water again. I sat down there for a few minutes with my face in my hands.   
"I'm gay. I'm a gay fish. Oh no I'm in love, and gay, and a fish. Keith is fucking terrified of water and I'm a gay fish. I want to die."

I sighed. If I stayed down here any longer Keith would start to wonder where I am. I worked up a smile and swam back up to the surface. Forgetting about the human for a moment and hit the surface with a large splash.   
I held my breath as the water slightly hit the boy. He sat up and sent a glare in my direction, but didn't seem bothered otherwise. "Keith!" I happily patted the surface of the water.   
"Is it that exciting to splash my face?" He wiped some of the water off with his arm.

"What? No, you didn't freak out and run away!" He sat for a moment before blinking a few times. "Holy shit you're right. Damn." His face was a mix of amazement and happiness.

"You know what that means!" He glanced back at me with a look of confusion on his face. "You're close to being able to have a full on water fight." I lifted my arm and flicked a bit of water in his face.

He scrunched up his face before glaring at me. It was nice, Keith was actually starting to become more expressive. I'd like to think that means he appreciated being around me, but that might just be hopeful thinking. 

"Ah yes, I defiantly am getting over this fear so I can allow you to drench me in water whenever you feel like it."

"Oh who's the smart as now hmm?" I hummed splashing Keith a bit more. 

"Shut it Lance." He scooped up a small amount of sand and tossed it at me. 

"Quit that sand doesn't mix well with someone who is constantly in water!"

"Sand doesn't mix well with anyone."

"Crabs, my dear Keith. Sand goes well with crabs."


	8. Shower Strike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I was going to write this at some point.   
> So here y'all go.   
> I don't really know where it goes within story order but it's just a little extra chapter for today.

"Keith. Keith. Keith. Keith. Don't doubt me Keith I will literally do this all day. Keith. Keith. Keith. Keith-" I threw my last pillow at the door. Now there was just a pile in front of it. 

Pidge had been knocking at my door while repeating my name for over a hour now.  The stupid kid was too damned stubborn. Though I guess I have locked my self in my room for over an week now.  I got up and walked over to the door, and roughly kicked it.  "Go home Pidge." 

"One, It's Katie today and if you would just open your door you would know that. Two,Make me." This sass demon I swear.  I kicked the door again but then opened the door anyway.

Katie pushed pass me, probably so she could get through before I changed my mind. She had no real indicator proving she was using "she / her" pronouns today, well other than a small butterfly clip in her hair. She stood in the center in my room with her arms crossed. "Both you and your room look like shit."

I shrugged and plopped down on my bed again. Most times it was a lot neater, but I could barely work up the energy to get up, so cleaning my room was pretty out of the question. 

"Okay this is ridiculous. I know you've been through some shit recently, but this has gotten out of control. It looks like your room has gone through a hurricane, and you look like you've been dumpster diving or something. I putting a end to this. Shrio probably would but he is currently without a right arm at the moment. So I'm taking full responsibility as the parent friend today. And Matt is going to help." 

"NO I'M NOT. YOU CANT MAKE ME DO ANYTHING. BYE." I heard a voice from the hallway and then footsteps running away. 

"Tsk. Stupid sibling. Who needs 'em."Katie shrugged and started going through my room. "Also if I find anything weird or kinky I'm burning this room.

"Don't touch that drawer then. Wait I WAS KIDDING." I panicked as she pulled a pack of matches out of her pocket. "Where the hell did you even get those?" She shrugged and went back to cleaning. 

"You know if you aren't going to help at least clean _yourself_ up." I sighed knowing they weren't giving me an option. 

I  sighed standing up and walked into the bathroom. I turned the shower on shower on. Just with the sound of the water hit the ground I passed out. 

* * *

 

"Keith. Keith. Keith. Keith. Keith. Keith. Keith. Coooooome on. Dry shampoo is still a thing. you can use it. But you would have to come out first. And I don't mean as gay."

I threw a random boot at the door. " No. Pidge the world is going to kill me. Promise me you'll call me when you find Mothman though alright?" 

"The world isn't going to kill you. Otherwise It would have done that already. Now come on. Shiro is going to come home soon." I almost forgot Shiro was scheduled to come home tomorrow. 

"Tell him the world is going to kill me. He'll understand." Or he'll give me a Dad lecture but that's fine too.

* * *

 

"Keith." I lifted my head  at the sound of Shiro's voice outside my door. It was a nice change from Pidge's constant chanting. I walked over to the door a opened it slightly. I winced seeing Shiro.

He had a metal prosthetic arm and a scratch on the bridge of his nose.  "You gonna let me in?"

I nodded opening the door for him. He walked in patting the bed signaling me to sit next to him. "So," Here comes the lecture. "Pidge says that you've locked yourself in the room for almost a month now. So I think it's about time we get you some therapy." 

I just nodded. 

* * *

 

"So you seriously just stayed in your room for a whole month?" 

I nodded to the mermaid. "Yeah, thinking back on that it wasn't the greatest idea, but at least I had the common sense to eat. But Pidge probably had a point. I smelled like a dirty greasy raccoon." 

Lance gave me a sideways smile. "What's a raccoon?" I sighed. 

I should really just bring some old children's books to show him all this stuff.


	9. Chapter 8.

I decided to head home after the sun started to sink behind the trees. By then Lance had managed to completely soak my hair. I'm not sure how, due to the fact that he was only tossing small amounts of water at my face. It looked ten times worse after taking of my helmet. I sighed and walked into the house.

  
"Hey kid. How was your day?"

  
I rolled my eyes seeing Shiro peak his head around the corner. "It was fine, Mom."

  
He stuck his tongue out at me and I repeated the action back at him. "Hey why is your hair wet?"

  
My whole body stopped for a minute. What the hell was I supposed to say? 'Oh yea I'm just getting therapy from a mermaid and I can be splashed in the face now!' 'Cuase that will go well.

  
"He's seeing someone that lives on the water." I snapped my head over to Pidge, who was leaning on the wall next to me.

  
"First off, no. Secondly why are you here?" Pidge shrugged and walked out the door.

  
"You know Pidge comes and goes as they please." I sat at the table and watched as Shiro brewed a cup of tea.

  
"Yeah they switch houses as much as they switch genders." Shiro gave me a glance as if he was saying "rude" with his eyes.

  
"They made a coming out of the closet joke the other day. We have stooped to that level."

  
He gave a half hearted laugh then sat down in front of me. "So, you're seeing someone?"

  
I sighed. Goddamn it Pidge. "I'm not seeing anyone."

  
"Its okay if you are Keith. You just have to know-"

  
"Shiro, I swear if you give me The Talk™ I will cut your other arm off."

  
He held his hands up in defence. "Look its good to know these things. I would be less worried if you spent more time socializing and less time researching cryptids."

  
"Hey now Pidge does it too! In fact we might have found where aliens have been-"

  
Shiro held his hand up signaling me to stop talking. "I'm aware Pidge started blabbing on about it earlier. Also had one of your shirts with the Loch ness Monster on it. You two are both trash."

  
I shrugged. I could honestly care less about the fact that Shiro didn't agree with me on these conspiracies, but I know I'm right."

 

Thanks for noticing, your point being?"

  
Shiro sighed again. "I just don't want you to get hurt okay? Like I've been relationships and-"

  
"And you don't want me to deal with that much pain and suffering blah blah cliché shit. Look I'm not even seeing anyone so why are we even having this conversation?!" I was beginning to grow irritated with this conversation.

  
"Well of you were in a relationship-"

  
I let out a loud groan and let my head hit the table. "I crave death."

  
Shiro sighed one last time but seemed to stop trying after that. After a few moments of silence he spoke up again. "Your hair is a complete mess you know."

  
I lifted my head and ran my fingers through it. It took a while because of how knotted it was.

  
"It probably wouldn't be so bad if you would get it cut." I sent a glare in his direction.

  
"Its not my fault we can't all have flawless frosted tips like you do."

  
He flipped his head around letting the small tuff hair jump slightly. This guy, I swear.

  
"Also I'm just suffering from a bad case of helmet hair."

  
"And a mullet. You weren't even part of the mullet years. Just cut it already."

  
"You can't make me do anything." I don't even think I liked this style at first. I just got used to it because of a fear of the barber shop and from being stubborn. In my defense, the lady in there is a witch. I had no evidence for it, but I know she is a witch. No one wears around with spooky cloak unless they're a witch.

  
"Fine then. Suffer with your long tangled mess of hair."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the creepy "witch" is Haggar. Had to through a villain in there somehow


	10. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small chapter because I am sick and I want to rant about being sick so I just wrote about it instead.  
> Not sure where it goes chronologically but I'm just putting it here.

"Really you should go home Keith. You sound like shit." I watched the boy holding a box of "tissues."

"Lance I'm fine really. Just a stuffy nose." He let out a horrid noise, that sounded painful. "And a bit of a cough."

I winced slightly as he fall back onto the sand. I'm not sure why he was so keen on staying here. He was clearly unwell, and probably need to be at home where someone could actually take care of him.

"Besides, I don't like being at home when I'm sick. Shiro gets all nervous about my well being and stuff then he usually ends up getting sick. That and it gets lonely just being forced to stay in bed all day you know?"

I nodded. I knew what he meant quite well, actually. But still. He's just going to make this "sick" worse. "You should still be resting."

He nodded and closed his eyes.

"Not here you idiot you need to go home." I flicked his forehead. "I you don't go home I'm going to leave you here allllll alone." It was a mean thing to do, but it was for his own good.

He made no efforts of getting up so I slipped back underwater and waited for a reaction. It was a few minutes until I finally got one.

"Fine Lance. You win I'll go home. Can I at least have a goodbye?"

I popped my head out of the water to see Keith standing and getting ready to leave. Before I could say anything he leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

I was a left a blushing mess as he returned home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate being sick please kill me.


	11. Chapter 9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't caught on by now, the things tilled Chapter (enter number here) are par of the actual story plot, while others are just little filler chapters.  
> Figured I'd point that out for any one who is kinda slow like me.

I woke up on the couch, leaning on Shiro's shoulder. Oh yeah, we were watching a movie. I think it was Water Horse?  Maybe it was something else. I glanced over at the clock. If he didn't get up now Shiro would be late for work. I decided to push him off the couch. 

"Keith what the heck?" He glared at me from the ground.  I suppose that wasn't the best idea but it was still early and I wasn't completely ready to think through my actions. Instead of replying I just pointed to the clock.

"Yes I'm going, I'm going. Honestly you didn't have to shove me off the couch." He stood up tossing a glare my way.

I stuck my tongue out and watched him walk away. It probably wasn't the best idea to stay up all night watch movies. I checked the clock once more. Lance wouldn't mind if I slept in a bit longer. I'll still make it there in time. I laid back down on the couch and returned sleeping.

 

I woke up again around ten. It would give me enough time to get dressed and grab something to eat. I sat up noticing a not on the TV. 

"Allura  is coming over later today, try to be here and wear something nice. -Shiro"

I flipped off the note and went to my room. If Shiro wants me here in something nice, he should have given me something more specific than "later today."  I walked into my room noticing another note.

"Shiro is right. You should wear something nice. Including to your boyfriend's house. I gave you a few options. ;) You're welcome -Pidge"

I could practically hear their taunting tone just reading the note. I opened the closet seeing only the shirt that read "What in Tarnation" and the gay alien shirt. Next time I see them, I'm going to kill that small child. I glanced up to a taller self seeing a small lump of fabric. I reached up pulling it down.

It had been a while since I've seen this old thing. It was a Mothman sweat shirt I got when I was younger. It was too big back then so I would put the hood over my face, and wave my arms around yelling "I'm Mothman!"

Surprisingly, the thing looked like it would fit me now.  Looks like I'm going to visit Lance as Moth man today.

 

I smiled as I parked my motorcycle. I could clearly see Lance waving from the rock not to far into the water. As much as I hated to admit it, I was becoming rather close to the fish boy. I quickly climbed down the rocks and met the mermaid at the edge of the water.

"You're wearing a different shirt. What happened to your usual red one?" Lance tilted his head while pointing to my sweatshirt.

"My friend took a bunch of my clothes and all I had was this."

Lance gasped dramatically, placing a hand over his heart."You have friends?!"

I picked up a bit of sand tossing it towards Lance. He ducked, but some of it still stuck in his hair.

"Also what is it supposed to be? Just two creepy eyes or what?"

"Your kidding right? Its Mothman."

He tilted his head again. "What's a mothman?"

I can't believe something like a mermaid didn't have simple knowledge of cryptids like mothman. I pulled up my phone bringing up a picture of the cryptid.

"So do you seriously not know about any cryptids? Not even Nessie?"

"Nessie is the one that lives in like Ireland right?"

I swear I'm going to leave this place and never return. "No you idiot! Nessie lives in Scotland. Honestly you're almost as bad as Shiro."

"Who is Shiro?"

"Oh yeah, he's my brother." It dawned on me that neither of us knew much about the other. In fact I'm starting to wonder if Lance even lives here or if I just found him here by coincidence.

"You have a brother? What's he like?" Lance tilted his head again and leaned nor into the conversion.

"Well he is both taller and older than me. Oh we are both adopted too. So we aren't related by blood or anything like that. He lost his arm and has this scar over his nose, and like a small tuff of white hair. He's pretty easy to spot in a crowd you know?" Lance nodded and seemed to be trying to picture him in his head.

"Anyone else you're hiding from me?  Like do you have a evil twin or something?"

I rolled my eyes.

"No evil twin. But I have a Pidge. They're the one who stole all my clothes earlier. Sometimes they go by the name Katie, since that's the name they were born with and all, but most time they just use Pidge. They are also gonna die next time I see them."

Lance faked a pout." Aw come on. Don't kill them before I get to meet them and give them a high five. It gotta take a lot of effort to steal the one outfit you always wear."

I reached out trying to swat at his face for that comment, but he slipped back into the water and splashed my face with his tail. 

"Honestly Lance keep this up and you'll be giving them a high five in the after life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That feel when you should be writing an AP Euro essay, but your writing about a gay nerd and his fish.


	12. Chapter 10.

I laid on my rock waiting patiently for Keith to return. It has become a daily activity now and was the most boring part of my day. But it was all worth it since I got to see Keith. I wish I didn't though. How can someone who is part fish be with someone who hates water? I sighed. Keith probably wouldn't even like me like that way. Though it would be nice if he felt the same way though. Humans do that thing what they put their mouths together don't they? Keith's body pressed against-

"Lance are you going to sit on that rock all day?" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Keith who was already sitting on the beach waiting. I was kinda glad. The gay thoughts were slowly spiraling out of control. I quickly hopped down and swam over to him, making sure to splash him just a small bit.

"Sorry about that. I was just thinking." I gave him a smile and hoped he wouldn't ask-

"About what?" That.

I couldn't tell him what I was actually thinking about for obvious reasons, but there were plenty of other things I could vent about. Like the weather, or being bored half of my day, or being filled with a constant sense of loneliness.

"Its nothing just a bit homesick." Or that. I can work with this. 

"So you don't live here?" Oh yea I probably should have mentioned that.

"Not all year round. I usually head on to the ocean around winter time since this lake..river..thing usually freezes. That and my family prefers to live out there. Which makes sense. My family is pretty big. I miss them too, but its pretty fun seeing different human things too! And don't get me wrong I love hanging out with you but, I kinda wish winter would come so I can see them again you know? I does get kinda lonely here when no one else is around." I figured I should stop the rant there while I still _could_ stop.

"So why do you stay here? Er- not to say that I don't appreciate you here and all just like why don't you visit your family?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. I guess I just get curious about human life and things like that. I mean its a good thing right? I got to meet you." Stay away gay thoughts please.

"Yeah that's fair." I glanced over at Keith noticing a few red marks on his face.

"Hey what on your face?" He lightly touched the marks with his hand.

"This? Well Shiro's girlfriend, her name is Allura, brought a stray mother cat with like four kittens and Shiro offered to take them in. Pidge has taken one of them and Shiro has claimed the mother cat but that leave me stuck with three kittens. I tried to pick one up and it attempted to murder me." He crossed his arms, and pouted slightly. It was pretty damn cute to be honest.

"Keith. That's terrible and all, but what the heck is a cat."

"They are like fuzzy and stuff and- I don't know I'll bring them down sometime. You wouldn't know anyone who wants a kitten though would you. I can't deal with three kittens."

I think Hunk mentioned wanting a pet before. I will ask him next time he comes. "I'll ask around okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Write romance" they said.  
> "It'll be easy" they said.  
> Not when you're a freaking single asexual!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 11.

I laid back on the sandy beach. It had a few days now and I felt like I wasn't getting anywhere closer to being able to swim or anything. 

"You know what screw this."

"Screw what exactly?" Lance tilted his head. It was kind of random to say "screw this"out of nowhere with no context.

"The whole being patient thing! I don't see why I can't just stick my feet in the water and learn to swim and shit right now!" 

I pulled of my boots and socks tossing them to the side.

"Are you sure you're ready for that?" Lance almost seemed more nervous than I was at this point. He sat floating in the water holding his tail close to his chest. It reminded me a bit of a sea otter, both were cute after all. I felt my face heat up slightly. Stupid gay thoughts. Now is not the time.

"Of course. It's just sticking my feet in the water what could go wrong?" I could probably think of numerous things, but I'd rather not. I took a deep breath a slowly put my foot into the water. While doing so I could feel my breath getting fast. No. No, I can do this. I stuck my other foot in the water and felt my mind go blank, and my vision go dark.

 

"Keith are you excited to go to the space museum?" I smiled at my mom in the seat in front of me. 

"Well I'm still going to be convinced the moon landing was faked, but yeah it's pretty exciting."   
"Serious Keith? I have shown you multiple things _proving_ it's not fake." I stuck my tongue out at my older brother.  

"Yeah and you said aliens aren't real!"

"I didn't say that I said they haven't been discovered. There's a difference." 

"Explain the crop circles then."

"They are just-"

Shiro was cut off as the car's breaks screeched and stop with a crash an a lurch.   
"What the hell just happened?!" 

"Keith language. And we just hit the car in front of us. It seemed they got in a wreak. We just got a scratch we'll be fine. This will probably delay our trip though." I nodded and my father's words. 

It was barely a few minutes before I heard a engine coming up the road. I had a bad feeling in my stomach but I figured it would stop in time like we did. However before I could even blink the car was shoved into the railings on the bridge with enough force to break them. I barely could comprehend what was happening before there was a shattering sound and my lungs were filling up with water. 

Through the water I heard a muffled voice. 

"Keith!" 

"Keith snap out of it!" 

"Keith come on I got you out of the water it's alright now!"

I forced my eyes open blinking a few times before noticing Lance's face above mine. He let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness you're awake. You started shaking and stuff, and then you started choking and you just kinda fell over. But you seem alright now, right? Right?"

I nodded slowly breathing in and out. No matter how many times I thought about it, I couldn't get over the crippling fear. I still haven't even gotten in a car since then, and it was clear I _still_ couldn't deal with water.

I glanced over at Lance who wore a worried expression still. It looked like he might have been crying too but it was hard to tell. Before I could ask if _he_ was alright he leaped towards me and tackled me in a hug. 

"I thought you liked died or something like don't scare me like that you asshole." 

It was kind of weird yet comforting ant the same time. Since he was out of the water his weight was mainly propped against me and he was still wet too. Also instead of having the normal warmth of a human he was cold. But it was still nice. 

"Lance, hugs aren't usually supposed to last this long you know." 

I felt his head nod against me. "I know that but I'm pretty sure I'm stuck. Help get me back in the water? Please?"

I sighed. How did he even manage? I'm starting to think he was more like a dolphin that barely gets on land, and is somehow magically stuck. Or maybe that's whales or sharks. I was never too keen about learning about marine life.

I awkwardly wrapped one of my arms under his tail. It was kind of soft but yet rough at the same time. I stood up, holding Lance in my arms bridal style. I walked forward a few steps before attempting to toss him back into the water.

However he kept his grip on my neck pulling us both down onto the ground.

Me on top of him.

Our faces dangerously close.

We sat there for a few just staring into each others eyes. I never really noticed it before, but his eyes almost glowed blue.

We stayed like this until Lance awkwardly squirmed out from underneath me, and back into the water. I felt my arms give out at about the same time, causing me to fall face first on the ground. 

I sat up wiping some wet sand off my face and looked down. I somehow had ended up siting in the shallow water, and now my entire body was completely soaked. I couldn't help but laugh a bit. "If all it took was you dragging me down into the water to get me over this damned fear, this all could have done a long time ago."

I heard Lance start laughing from in front of me as well. I don't know how he managed, but somehow he's managed to get rid of my water freight. Well who was I to question a mermaid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative title: The Accident™


	14. Chapter 12.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm reallly sorry for the lack of updates (in case anyone even cared.) I've been feeling pretty down lately and Ive been busy so I haven't hat time for updates. So have I sucky thing i drew as an apology.(if it actually works...)

* * *

 

I ended up going home covered in sand, water, and a unholy mix of both. Needless to say my hair was probably a complete mess, and I probably looked like shit over all, but I think I was a in the best mood that I've been in my whole life.

  
I walked though the door coming face to face with none other than Pidge.

  
"You look like shit." Leave it to them to confirm my suspicions. "Shiro is gonna be pissed. You came home late _and_ Allura is here."   
"He never said anything about it?"

  
Instead of responding Pidge just held up my phone. "You left it here. Though it looks like it would ave short circuited from the water. How the hell did you get that wet anyway?" 

I  didn't feel like coming up with an excuse for Pidge so I just kind of smiled past the to my room.

I closed the door behind me and let myself land face first on my bed. I sat there for a bit until I felt small paws on my back.  I turned my head seeing a black kitten with bright blue eyes and a yellow cat in front of my face. Which only leaves the red-orange kitten on my back. Figures the one that scratched me earlier. I sighed rolling onto my side, slowly so the kitten wouldn't get hurt. It may be evil, but it was still small. I sat up looking at the small kitten that was now glaring at me. It walked over plopping itself in my lap. Within a few minutes the other kittens joined it. 

I sat there stroking the cats, besides the red one who tried to bite me each time I attempted to pet them. I should actually get washed off before the sand somehow dries and clings to me for weeks. 

I let out a groan at the sound of knocking. "Keith can I come in?" I groaned even more at the sound of Shiro's voice.

"I'm coming in anyway." I glared at him as he walked in. 

"Why ask if you're going to come in either way?"

He shrugged. "Its polite. Also you look like shit. Pidge wasn't kidding."

"So I've been told. What did you want?" 

"Pidge said you came home and didn't feel so well. Also that your phone died and that's why you didn't answer. I wanted to make sure everything was okay." 

Thank god for the Pidge. 

"Yeah I'm doing fine. I'm just a bit tired and I probably need a shower." 

Shiro nodded and patted my shoulder. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything." 

I nodded in return and watched him leave the room.  As soon as he closed the door my phone went off.   
****

**3** **new** **messages** **.**

Two of them was from Shiro and the third one was from Pidge.  
 ****

**Smol** **Pigeon** **:** **Hey** **you** **owe** **me** **one** **loser** **.** **Also** **open** **your** **window** **.**

I walked over to the window seeing Pidge sitting on a branch outside.

"Pidge why are you in a tree?" 

"To climb through your window obviously now move." The pushed me out of the way and climbed into my room. 

"So you owe me one you know..." 

Figures Pidge didn't just blindly help me. They have been asking for payment for small things since they could talk. 

"Fine. What so you want?" 

They sat cris-cross on my bed and sent a smirk towards me. "Take a guess."

"Pidge I'm tried. Just tell me." 

"I want to know where you've been going these past days. You're not exactly a social butterfly you know. And don't bother lying. I was planing a way to follow you anyway. Mainly using multiple different tracking devices."

 

I promised Lance I wouldn't tell, however Pidge is probably planing to follow me and some point. So maybe its better if I just get it over with now? I mean Lance did mention giving them a high five. 

"How bout I take you with me tomorrow. Then you can see where I'm going alright. You'll have to promise to keep your mouth shut though alright?" 

Pidge smiled. "Sounds like a plan. And don't even think on backing out on this!" I watched as Pidge climbed out my window and returned to her own house. I swear this kid is going to break a leg one day.

**Author's Note:**

> End of chapter 1 :3  
> I know its small and it sucks but like I'm trying here.  
> Also I suck at place names so like if you have town names and stuff that you would like to share that would be beautiful.


End file.
